Createacat
by EliteZealot369000
Summary: Create a cat that I will add in my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Add a cat for my story, Dawn of the Dark. That's what I think it should be called (there are anonomous, sorry if I spelled it wrong, reviews aloud on my account so you don't have to be a member to add a cat.) **

**There are 5 clans. LightningClan, ThornClan, BreezeClan, RippleClan, and DawnClan. LightningClan lives in a thick forest. ThornClan lives next to the mountains. BreezeClan lives ON the mountains but on the other side of the territory. RippleClan lives near the Great Lake. Which is a large lake running through the middle of the Clan's territories. DawnClan in a giant ditch. **

**This is what you have to fill in in the reviews: **

_Name: _

_Clan:_

_Rank:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Something you want to tell me about your cat (Optional):_

_Extra (Optional):_

**You can submit more than one cat. Also for making kittypets, rogues, and/or loners. Here is what you have to fill in:**

_Name:_

_Home: _

_Kittypet, rogue, or loner:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Something you want to tell me about your cat (Optional):_

_Extra (Optional):_

**Thanks and please submit a cat so I can add it in my story. Or else I'll make you *evil laughter*! Nah... just kidding. **


	2. Chapter 2

**There will three Clans that have a main character. But, I want the Leaders and Deputies to be filled in first. If I can get more than one cat from many people this will be done faster. Thank you Randomcat and Queen Mcfly for being the first people to comment. Here is what's been done.**

**LightningClan - **

**Leader -**

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **

**Warriors - **

Wolfheart - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Thunderfire - ginger colored tom with green eyes

Rosefur - pale white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

**Elders - **

**RippleClan - **

**Leader - **

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat -**

**Warriors - **

Mistyeyes - Sleek dark gray she-cat with shocking electric blue eyes

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

**Elders -**

**BreezeClan - **

**Leader - **Icestar - Black she-cat with a white muzzle, tipped-tail, and paws with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **Jayfur - Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark

blue eyes

**Warriors - **

**Apprentices -**

**Queens - **

**Elders - **

**DawnClan - **

**Leader - **

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

**Apprentices - **

**Queens -**

**Elders - **

**ThornClan **

**Leader- **

**Deputy - **

**Med. Cat - **

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

**Apprentices- **

**Queens-**

**Elders - **

_**Cat's Outside The Clans **_

**Kittypets -**

**Rogues - **

**Loners - **

**DawnClan and ThornClan are the only Clans that need Medicine Cat Apprentices. Please add more cats! **


	3. Chapter 3

**More cats! Yay! Your submitted cats will be in this chapter. **

**LightningClan - **

**Leader -**

Eaglestar - Light brown tom with dark brown and cream colored splotches and dark

green eyes.

**Deputy - ** Blazestorm - Golden tabby tom with jagged ginger streaks and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat - **Echofall - Pretty golden she cat with very dark brown paws and tail tip. Her

pelt is also sprinkled with small silvery gray and cream colored spots. Dark

blue eyes.

**Warriors - **

Wolfheart - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Thunderfire - ginger colored tom with green eyes

Rosefur - pale white she-cat with blue eyes.

Cherryfawn - Pretty she cat with a rich, dark ginger pelt. She has cream

colored spots and gold paws.

Sunflare - Handsome tom with a light brown and gold dappled pelt. He has

ginger splotches and dark green eyes.

Fogheart - He is a large gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and

blue-green eyes.

Lightningstrike - All black tom with one stripe down on side of his pelt. (This was supposed to be Thunderstrike but 'thunder' has already been used.)

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

Kestrelsong - Pretty gold she cat with large bluish gray splotches and small

dark brown spots. Light ebony colored eyes. Mother of Ebonykit, Fawnkit, and Brookkit.

Howlsong - Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Gingersplash - A white she cat with Ginger splashes and hazel eyes. Mother of Petalkit.

**Elders - **

**RippleClan - **

**Leader - **Foxstar - a Ginger Tom with a White underbelly and tail tip, he has black

paws and a partly black face and Amber eyes.

**Deputy - **Shatteredheart - Gray she-cat with white points and unusual violet-colored eyes.

**Medicine Cat - **Lunarpool - Orange tabby she cat

**Warriors - **

Mistyeyes - Sleek dark gray she-cat with shocking electric blue eyes

**Apprentices - **

**Queens - **

**Elders -**

**BreezeClan - **

**Leader - **Icestar - Black she-cat with a white muzzle, tipped-tail, and paws with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy - **Swiftfur - He is a white tom with black patches, short fur, and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat - **Jayfur - Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark

blue eyes

**Warriors - **

Cloudscar - Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nightengalesong - She is a all black she cat with blue eyes.

Talonstrike - He is a light reddish brown tom with hazel eyes and a white spot

on his chest.

Leafdance - A small white she at with brown splashes and blue eyes

Wonderwhisper - Gray tom with blue eyes.

Flickerflame - is a pretty light ginger she-cat with short fur. She

has white paws that match the white splash on her chest. Her pelt is riddled

with golden speckles and white flecks. Flickerpaw has wide blue eyes with tiny

green flecks in them. She has unusually long limbs and long whiskers. Her ears

are also rather large.

Bluemoon - Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that

blaze under the moon.

Blizzardsky - Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes.

Mistlight - Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a

yellow tail and eyes.

Hawkclaw - Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has

beady brown eyes.

Lightheart - Black tom with bright blue eyes

Sneezenose - Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back and green eyes

Jumpfoot - Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with jade-colored eyes

**Apprentices -**

Whisperpaw - Albino cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw - A reddish brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her

back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes.

Waterpaw - Silvery gray tom with white paws, tail, and underbelly and sky

blue eyes.

Risingpaw - Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his

green eyes.

Icepaw - Very small pure white tom with bright blue eyes

**Queens - **Speckledsparrow - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and green eyes mother of

Spottedkit, Hailkit, Dappledkit, and Lilykit.

Whisperfrost - Grey she-cat with white stripes mother of Wildkit.

**Elders - **

Nightsky - Completely black she-cat with the exception of a white crescent on

her lower back.

Goldenray - Golden tom with puffy white scars completely covering his face and

upper back.

**DawnClan - **

**Leader - **

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **Dovefeather - Pure white cat with purpleish eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

**Apprentices - **

**Queens -**

**Elders - **

**ThornClan **

**Leader- **

**Deputy - **Tangledmask - husky dark brown and black male cat with broad shoulders and huge

paws

**Med. Cat - **Snowsong - White she-cat with green eyes.

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

Frightstep - Thin white she-cat with a black muzzle and black paws. Deep blue

eyes

Sparrowwhisker - Handsome orange tabby tom

Darkflash - White she-cat with gray-and-black striped patches and amber eyes

**Apprentices- **

Spiderpaw - Huge jet black tom with round green eyes

Ivypaw - Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw - tom with sticky up brown pelt

**Queens-**

**Elders - **

_**Cat's Outside The Clans **_

**Kittypets -**

**Rogues - **

Kuro - A jet black Tom with bright Amber eyes.

Hana - a cream tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes.

**Loners - **

**The first main character is gonna be ... **

***drumroll***

**Mistyeyes of RippleClan! **

***claps* **

**Congratulations. I will also no longer take cats from BreezeClan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**LightningClan - **

**Leader -**

Eaglestar - Light brown tom with dark brown and cream colored splotches and dark

green eyes.

**Deputy - ** Blazestorm - Golden tabby tom with jagged ginger streaks and dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat - **Echofall - Pretty golden she cat with very dark brown paws and tail tip. Her

pelt is also sprinkled with small silvery gray and cream colored spots. Dark

blue eyes.

**Warriors - **

Wolfheart - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Thunderfire - ginger colored tom with green eyes

Rosefur - pale white she-cat with blue eyes.

Cherryfawn - Pretty she cat with a rich, dark ginger pelt. She has cream

colored spots and gold paws.

Sunflare - Handsome tom with a light brown and gold dappled pelt. He has

ginger splotches and dark green eyes.

Fogheart - He is a large gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and

blue-green eyes.

Lightningstrike - All black tom with one stripe down on side of his pelt. (This was supposed to be Thunderstrike but 'thunder' has already been used.)

Robinwing - calico she-cat with bright blue eyes

Spottedclaw - black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices - **

Redpaw - a red colored tom with green eyes. Wolfheart's apprentice.

Cloudpaw - white colored tom with blue eyes. Rosefur's apprentice.

Lilypaw - white colored she-cat with blue eyes. Thunderfire's apprentice.

**Queens - **

Kestrelsong - Pretty gold she cat with large bluish gray splotches and small

dark brown spots. Light ebony colored eyes. Mother of Ebonykit, Fawnkit, and Brookkit.

Howlsong - Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Gingersplash - A white she cat with Ginger splashes and hazel eyes. Mother of Petalkit.

Flowertail - A pale golden she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thunderfire, Rosefur, Rockkit, Sunkit, Bramblekit, and Brackenkit.

**Elders - **

Silverheart - old silver colored she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelfur - old orange colored tom with green eyes.

**RippleClan - **

**Leader - **Foxstar - a Ginger Tom with a White underbelly and tail tip, he has black

paws and a partly black face and Amber eyes.

**Deputy - **Shatteredheart - Gray she-cat with white points and unusual violet-colored eyes.

**Medicine Cat - **Lunarpool - Orange tabby she cat

**Warriors - **

Mistyeyes - Sleek dark gray she-cat with shocking electric blue eyes

Rivertail - blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

Oceanclaw - gray colored tom with a white underbelly. Aquafur's mate.

Mossfur - a white colored tom with blue eyes. 

**Apprentices - **

Reedpaw - a blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

**Queens - **

Aquafur - a blue-gray she -cat with blue eyes. Mother of Reedpaw, Splashkit, Wavekit, and Seakit.

**Elders -**

**BreezeClan - **

**Leader - **Icestar - Black she-cat with a white muzzle, tipped-tail, and paws with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy - **Swiftfur - He is a white tom with black patches, short fur, and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat - **Jayfur - Sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark

blue eyes

**Warriors - **

Cloudscar - Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nightengalesong - She is a all black she cat with blue eyes.

Talonstrike - He is a light reddish brown tom with hazel eyes and a white spot

on his chest.

Leafdance - A small white she at with brown splashes and blue eyes

Wonderwhisper - Gray tom with blue eyes.

Flickerflame - is a pretty light ginger she-cat with short fur. She

has white paws that match the white splash on her chest. Her pelt is riddled

with golden speckles and white flecks. Flickerpaw has wide blue eyes with tiny

green flecks in them. She has unusually long limbs and long whiskers. Her ears

are also rather large.

Bluemoon - Black she-cat with silvery gray paws and coal black eyes that

blaze under the moon.

Blizzardsky - Large white furred tom with brown legs and sky blue eyes.

Mistlight - Pearly white she-cat with black paw, ears, and stripes and a

yellow tail and eyes.

Hawkclaw - Small midnight black tom with peach colored ears and tail and has

beady brown eyes.

Lightheart - Black tom with bright blue eyes

Sneezenose - Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back and green eyes

Jumpfoot - Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with jade-colored eyes

**Apprentices -**

Whisperpaw - Albino cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw - A reddish brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her

back, black paws, and deep dark black eyes.

Waterpaw - Silvery gray tom with white paws, tail, and underbelly and sky

blue eyes.

Risingpaw - Midnight black tom with yellow streaks raining across his

green eyes.

Icepaw - Very small pure white tom with bright blue eyes

**Queens - **Speckledsparrow - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and green eyes mother of

Spottedkit, Hailkit, Dappledkit, and Lilykit.

Whisperfrost - Grey she-cat with white stripes mother of Wildkit.

**Elders - **

Nightsky - Completely black she-cat with the exception of a white crescent on

her lower back.

Goldenray - Golden tom with puffy white scars completely covering his face and

upper back.

**DawnClan - **

**Leader - **Aerostar - a silver-blue she-cat with intense, glittering icy blue eyes.

**Deputy - **Palmfur - ginger colored tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat - **Dovefeather - Pure white cat with purpleish eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

**Apprentices - **

**Queens -**

**Elders - **

**ThornClan **

**Leader- **Smokestar - a dark grey tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy - **Tangledmask - husky dark brown and black male cat with broad shoulders and huge paws

**Med. Cat - **Snowsong - White she-cat with green eyes.

**Med. Cat Apprentice - **

**Warriors - **

Frightstep - Thin white she-cat with a black muzzle and black paws. Deep blue

eyes

Sparrowwhisker - Handsome orange tabby tom

Darkflash - White she-cat with gray-and-black striped patches and amber eyes

Darkheart - tom with a pitch black pelt and white stripes

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white paws, left ear, muzzle, and underbelly

with yellow eyes

**Apprentices- **

Spiderpaw - Huge jet black tom with round green eyes

Ivypaw - Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw - tom with sticky up brown pelt

**Queens -**

Frostcloud - white colored she cat with blue eyes and a silver underbelly. Mother of Thornkit, Shadowkit, and Leopardkit.

**Elders - **

_**Cat's Outside The Clans **_

**Kittypets -**

**Rogues - **

Kuro - A jet black Tom with bright Amber eyes.

Hana - a cream tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes.

**The second and third main character's will be **

***drumroll again* **

**Aerostar for DawnClan and Wolfheart from LightningClan. **

**I will also take cats only from DawnClan and RippleClan. The first chapter of the story should be up soon but, you can still submit cats. The other Clans that don't have a main character will have different cats as the main character everytime it's their turn to get a chapter. There can be more than one main character in each chapter.**


	5. Dawn of the Dark Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter. It all starts in LightningClan. **

"Fox!" Wolfheart yowled.

Gingersplash stopped licking Mistykit. She walked outside to see what was going on. Wolfheart and Rosefur were clawing at a large fox.

Wolfheart clawed at the fox's neck. It shook him off and lunged on Rosefur who dodged the attack. Eaglestar ran out of his den. After Graystar had died Eaglestar was the new leader. He had recieved his nine lifed less than a moon ago.

Eaglestar jumped and clawed at the fox's back. It screeched in pain. The fox started running away. It went into the nursery and grabbed Mistykit. Wolfheart followed it and clawed it in the face.

"Help!" Mistykit called.

Wolfheart and Rosefur chased after the fox. The fox turned around and dropped Mistykit. Wolfheart pounced at it's back and started clawing everywhere he could. The fox shook him off. Rosefur bit the fox's legs and dodged it's blows. Wolfheart got up again and lunged at the fox again. The fox batted him away.

Wolfheart went limp and the fox walked toward him. The fox sniffed Wolfheart. Wolfheart opened his eyes and clawed the fox's nose. It was surprised by Wolfheart's attack and gave Wolfheart time to get up again. Rosefur came up behind the fox and clawed it. The fox screeched again and started running. Wolfheart and Rosefur chased the fox off Clan territory. They chased it through the Great River which was the largest river cat's had seen. Then, they chased it past DawnClan's territory. After that, they led it to the Twolegplace and let it go from there.

"It won't come back now." Wolfheart said.

"Come on! Let's check on Mistykit." Rosefur told her mate.

"Sure!" Wolfheart replied.

The two cat's walked to the Great Lake, carefull to not go into RippleClan territory. Wolfheart got a short drink and jumped on a large log and padded to the other side. He waited for Rosefur to get to where he was. Then, they walked into the forest. The cats were gathered around Mistykit.

"What happened?" Wolfheart asked.

"Mistykit's dead." Thunderfire whispered into Wolfheart's ear.

"Where's Gingersplash?" Rosefur asked.

"In the nursery. She was the first to find out about Mistykit dying." Thunderfire answered.

Later in the Day...

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highrocks for a meeting please." Eaglestar said.

Wolfheart watched Squirrelfur and Silverheart come out of the Elder's Den. The clan's three apprentice's leaped out of the Apprentice's den. The warriors came from the fresh-kill pile and sat down right under the Highrocks.

"Today LightningClan has lost one of it's kits, Mistykit but she will always be remembered. Today is also the gathering. Echofall, Wolfheart, Rosefur, Sunflare, Fogheart, Lightningstrike, Thunderfire, Blazestorm and I will go to the gathering." Eaglestar announced.

The cat's got ready for the gathering. Eaglestar led the cat's through the forest and to the Gathering Place which was at the top of the mountains. The cats walked pathways that led to the top of the cliffs. At the top was a flat area perfect for sharing news away from any Clans territory.

Eaglestar walked towards the other leaders.

Wolfheart and Rosefur sat together with the other warriors.

Eaglestar stepped forward. "LightningClan has done well but, a fox killed one of our queens kit's. It has been chased to the Twolegsplace."

Eaglestar walked back and let Foxstar announce something.

"RippleClan has done great. StarClan has blessed us with prey. We even killed a large fish that was stuck in the bank of the Great River. But we have still not found out what happened to Mistyeye's kit." Foxstar told the Clans.

Icestar looked at the other leaders and padded to the the top of the large rock. "BreezeClan has also done great. Whisperfrost has had a kit named Wildkit."

The last leader stepped forward. Smokestar from ThornClan.

"ThornClan has done well but we suspect prey is being stolen from our territory." Smokestar said.

Smokestar was the oldest leader after Graystar died. Smokestar and Graystar were close friends and Smokestar always wanted ThornClan and LightningClan always wanted to stay allies.

"Meeting dismissed." Eaglestar said.

Wolfheart and Rosefur walked back to camp, their pelts brushing.

"Where do you think Mistyeye's kit went?" Rosefur asked Wolfheart.

"I don't know." Wolfheart answered. "Whoever it could be might be walking through the forest right now."

After Early Morning Patrols...

Rosefur padded into the Medicine Cat Den.

"Hello Rosefur!" Echofall said.

"I have a thorn stuck in my paw." Rosefur told Echofall.

"I'll pull it out." Echofall said.

Echofall grabbed onto the thorn with her teeth and pulled it out. Then she added some herbs onto her injury.

"Thanks!" Rosefur said.

"How long will you hide the truth from Wolfheart?" Echofall said sorting out herbs.

"What do you mean?" Rosefur asked scared.

"You don't know!" Echofall said surprised.

"I don't know what?" Rosefur said.

"Are you lying to me?" Echofall questioned Rosefur.

"Lying to you about what?" Rosefur asked.

"Come on! You can tell me." Echofall whispered.

"Tell you what?" Rosefur asked angrily.

"I guess you don't know." Echofall said. "Your expecting Wolfheart's kits"


	6. Dawn of the Dark Chapter 2

**Is the kit alive? Is the kit dead? Where is Mistyeye's kit? Who is Mistyeye's kit? Find out in this chapter. **

Mistyeyes walked into the Medicine Cat Den to talk to her friend Lunarpool, who had just come back to the camp carrying catmint.

"Hi!" Mistyeyes said.

"You want me to go back the Cave again. Don't you?" Lunarpool asked.

The cave was the place the cat's talked to StarClan. It was a deep hole that led inside the mountains. Then the medicine cat or the leader touched a waterfall which instantly put them too sleep instantly.

"Yes..." Misteyes whispered.

"Okay. I'll go now." Lunarpool said.

At the Cave...

Lunarpool walked to the waterfall. No other cat was there. She took a drink and woke in a moor.

"Your back again." Graystar said.

"Yes. This time I won't leave without finding out where Mistyeye's kit is." Lunarpool said.

"Okay. Here is what happened." Graystar said.

Random Line! Yay! 

10 moons ago...

"Stay in camp!" Mistyeyes told her kit.

"Okay!" the kit said.

"I hear barking! Dogs!" the guards at the camp said.

The dogs entered the camp.

"Hello!" the kit said to one of the dogs.

The dog barked and chased the kit out of the camp. The guards started fighting two dogs and the others chased the kit to the river. The kit tripped and fell into the river.

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" the kit cryed.

A cat from LightningClan came to save the kit. It was Graystar. Another cat came to attack. Smokestar! Graystar clawed at one of the dogs. It turned around and attacked Graystar who had already landed on it's back and was clawing it's neck. The dog barked loudly and shook Graystar off it's back and clawed him in the face.

All the dogs ran toward Graystar and he fell to the ground. Graystar got up one final time and took a dog with him by clawing deep into it's neck and holding on.

Smokestar leaped on a dog's head and held it under the water until he was sure it was dead.

A patrol from LightningClan came running and attacked the dogs. Graystar had lost his final life.

"Who are you?" one of the cats asked the kit.

"I am ...

The return of Random line! Yay! 

Lunarpool woke up. She ran out of the cave and reached the Great River. She jumped in and swam across to the other side. She ran far into RippleClan's territory until she reached camp and then she padded out of breath to the fresh-kill pile.

"I know who and where your kit is." Lunarpool told Mistyeyes.

"Where? Tell me?" Mistyeyes asked happily. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He is alive mousebrain!" Lunarpool said.

"Okay tell me who it is! I have been waiting for ten moons for this." Mistyeyes said impatiently.

"Let me remember." Lunarpool said.

"Come on!"

"Yes! I remember!" Lunarpool exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Foxstar said picking up a fish from the fresh-kill pile.

"I know who and where Mistyeyes kit is!" Lunarpool said.

"Will you tell me now!" Mistyeyes snapped.

"Sure!" Lunarpool exclaimed. "Wolfheart from LightningClan!" 

**This chapter ends here. Your lucky I didn't make this a cliffhanger! I can't believe nobody guessed it was Wolfheart. Oh! Thank you Queen Mcfly and Nightkill for commenting on the previous chapter. Please submit cats only for Dawn Clan! Here is what I need and everything else about DawnClan:**

**Leader - **Aerostar - a silver-blue she-cat with intense, glittering icy blue eyes.

**Deputy - **Palmfur - ginger colored tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat - **Dovefeather - Pure white cat with prppleish eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice - (1) **

**Warriors - (4) **

**Apprentices - (2)**

**Queens - (3) **


	7. Dawn of the Dark Chapter 3

**This chapter is NOT a flashback. It is in LightningClan. Oh! Here's a warning, from now on I might give your cat a mate. So be careful about that. I do not intend to give someone's cat a mate they might not like. I will not kill your cat without your permission though. So you don't have to worry about that. I will also inform if it is a pairing against the warrior code (from different Clans or a medicine cat.) There is a pairing in this chapter I made. It is BlizzardXLeaf. So I hope the two people/one person that made those cats is happy.**

Wolfheart put a dead mouse on the fresh-kill pile. The fresh-kill pile had so much prey on it that Wolfheart's mouse fell from the top to the ground just after he put it on top. Rosefur picked up a squirrel from the pile.

Lines! Lines! Lions! Lines! Limes! Lines! Lines! Likes!

Wolfheart went hunting with Rosefur, she fell to the hunter's crouch and crept up on a rabbit that was unaware of her presence. She leaped on it and killed in one swift bite to the neck.

"That was awesome!" Wolfheart said.

Rosefur licked him on the ear and said, "Thanks!"

"Okay! Are you fine with your last time hunting? You need to stay in the nursery now." Lionblaze said concerned.

"Yes." Rosefur replied smiling.

Return of SUPERLINE! Yay! Superline! Superline! Superlion! 1 and a half moons later!

Echofall heard a cry in the nursery. She raced into it. Rosefur was giving birth to her kits. The cat Rosefur needed around the most was Wolfheart.

"Cloudpaw! Come here! In the nursery!" Echofall yowled in the camp.

Cloudpaw dashed out the Apprentice's Den and crashed in to Echofall and they both fell to their side.

"Sorry!" Cloudpaw said.

"Go get Wolfheart! Tell him that Rosefur is giving birth!" Echofall said.

Go Cloudpaw Go! Go Cloudpaw Go! Go Cloudpaw Go! Go Cloudpaw GO! Go Cloudpaw Go!

"No not like that!" Wolfheart told Redpaw. "Your supposed to dodge my attack before you did this time."

"Oops!" Redpaw exclaimed.

"Wolfheart!" Cloudpaw yowled.

"Yes!" Wolfheart asked.

"Rosefur is giving birth!" Cloudpaw yowled.

"Really! Come on Redpaw!" Wolfheart asked.

The three toms zoomed into the camp. Wolfheart was panting.

"Is she alright?" Wolfheart asked Echofall worried.

"Yes. You're the father of two toms and a two she-cat!" Echofall said happily.

Echofall's mother and Rosefur's mother were littermaters. So they treated each other really well.

"Really?" Wolfheart said entering the nursery.

Echofall was right. There was a tom that looked exactly like Roserfur, the other tom looked like Wolfheart he was the largest of the three. The she-kit had sleek-gray fur with blue eyes, she was the weakest of the litter. _I don't know anyone who looks like the she-kit. _Wolfheart thought. _Who does she look like? Maybe my mother who abandoned me with a pack of dogs. _

Pain stabbed Wolfheart in the heart as he thought about his mother. He did not know a lot about her but he knew she abandoned him with a pack of dogs so that she could live. _I wonder where she is right now. _Wolfheart thought curiously.

This is not the ending! This is not the ending! This is not the ending! This is not the ending! This is not the ending!

Mistyeyes waited until her shadow was behind the water. A fish cautiously moved towards LightningClan's territory. Mistyeyes pounced on the fish and missed it by a whisker. _Fox dung! I should pay less attention to my son and more attention to feeding my Clan. _Mistyeyes thought to herself.

She moved closer to LightningClan's territory and looked for Wolfheart and then concentrated on catching a fish. A fish was nearby, Mistyeyes sat down checking to see if her shadow was behind her the she concentrated on the fish. It unknowingly moved close to where Mistyeyes was sitting. She flashed her paws and killed the fish before it knew what was going on.

"Mistyeyes!" a cat called.

Mistyeyes turned around to see Rivertail and her apprentice Reedpaw.

"Yes?" Misteyes asked burrying the fish for later.

"Can you come with Reedpaw and me to see the mountains from our territory?" Rivertail asked.

"Sure." Mistyeyes replied.

The three cats walked through the swamp and into the coldest part of their territory, far away they could hear an eagle cry. Beyond were the large snowy mountains.

"I wonder how BreezeClan is able to live up in the mountains." Reedpaw told the others.

Guess where the next POV is goint to be. Something serious for BreezeClan! Be careful.

Blizzardsky walked up the snow covered mountains to hunt. Following him were Talonstrike, Lightheart, and Leafdance. They found a large hole in the white ground. Blizzardsky motioned for Talonstrike and Lightheart to dig. Leafdance stood next to Blizzardsky. Talonstrike and Lightheart dug into the snow behind the hole, a rabbit's head appeared through the hole. It hopped quickly towards Blizzardsky. The rabbit hopped past Blizzardsky, who crashed into the snow trying to catch it. Leafdance clawed the rabbit in the face and Blizzardsky quickly killed it with a swift blow in the neck.

"Nice hunting." Leafdance said.

"Thanks!" Blizzardsky exclaimed picking up the rabbit and taking it back to camp.

The sun quickly set that day. Blizzardsky had finished eating a shrew. Leafdance was sitting outside. Blizzardsky padded outside.

"Could we go outside for a walk?" Blizzarsky asked.

"Sure!" Leafdance said. "I'll race you up the mountain!"

Blizzardsky ran to the top of the mountain. Almost hitting a boulder on the way. He jumped over it and was panting at the top.

"I won... Yay!" Leafdance told Blizzardsky.

Blizzardsky stared into Leafdance's blue eyes. Then, he started walking through the ravine between two mountains. Which led to a narrower path up the taller mountain. As they made it to the top, Blizzardsky notice a large pile of boulders were stirring from their spot. A smaller stone rolled off the mountain and landed on top of the camp. Slowly more stones fell and larger and larger stones fell to the camp.

"Let's go warn the Clan!" Blizzardsky yowled.

Leafdance and Blizzardsky bolted towards the camp. They quickly went through the protected entrance.

"Get out of camp now!" Leafdance screeched.

Many cats looked up from what they were doing.

"Why?" Swiftfur asked.

"Just go!" Blizzardsky said.

"What is going on?" Icestar said walking outside of her den.

"There are rocks falling on top of the camp. We'll all die if we don't get outside fast enough!" Blizzardsky yowled to Icestar.

"Blizzardsky! Get the queens and kits out of here! Now!" Icestar ordered. "Swiftfur! Warn all the apprentices and elders!"

In heartbeats most of the Clan was gathered outside of the camp.

"Goldenray is not here!" Leafdance exclaimed.

"I'll go get him!" Waterpaw said dashing inside the camp.

"No wait!" Icestar exclaimed but it was too late.

A lot of snow and all the boulders and stones were coming fast towards the camp.

"Run!" Blizzardsky screeched.

The clan ran for safety by going along an unexplored path, but that didn't keep everyone from watching the camp get smashed into pieces. The boulders crushed the leaders den and destroyed the nursery. The snow covered the medicine cat den and filled the Apprentice Den. The walls of the camp fell of the mountain along with the elder's den.

"Where's Goldenray and Waterpaw?" Oakpaw asked.


End file.
